Erementaru
by SilverErementaru
Summary: Based on my OC our hero lands in Skyrim with magic,jutsu, and spells by his side he will venture out to defeat the dragons infesting Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

2

A lone man walks down a dusty path, his long cloak collecting dirt as he strides along. Somewhere along the road, he hears the sound of angry shouting and smells the scent of roasting meat; a tavern was near.

As he reaches the pub, he pulls his hood down, revealing a tangle of silvery-white locks. Upon entrance to the establishment, he's greeted with the sight of disgruntled townsfolk charred and still smoking.

Although he could easily deduce what had happened, he asked, the words tumbling from his throat in a croak. His journey _had _left him a tad parched.

A signal to the barkeep had him a foaming mug of ale within moments. A nearby drunkard with a smoldering hat addressed the cloaked wanderer.

"Nearby den of those damned winged bustards," the man said between swigs out of his own mug.

Silver turned to the man, who sat at a table with a few mates. "Dragons, aye?"

The man hmph'ed and signaled for another round of drinks. "Aye, they've nearly taken over the Inn, forced the lot of us down here to this crud hole."

The barkeep shot the man a look, and the man shrugged.

Silver tossed a bag of septims to the barkeep as a apology and sat down with the men."Could ye point me in th' right direction?" He asked, reaching for the map in his pocket. He sprawled it across the table and quickly located the town they were near and the Inn they were situated in.

"Here we are," the man said. "I'll tell ye what I know, but only for a price." He eyed Silver as he drank from his tankard once more.

Silver reluctantly obliged, withdrawing a few septim from the pouch at his side. "Will this sate ye?"

"Aye," The man agreed, collecting his due. "We're here at the Duck Tail Tavern, and riiiight here," he firmly planted his finger on a spot a few kilometres down the road, "is where the damned beasts are. We've taken to callin' the lot of 'em 'blood dragons', what with their red hue."

"Thank ye," Silver nodded at the men and stood to take his leave.

"Come back anytime," the greedy man grinned, a slimy smile inching across his sooten face.

He trudged toward the door, feeling the eyes of the entire patronage on his back. Within a few steps, he heard one of the men stand up.

"Oy," his gruff voice came, "Ye shouldn't go tossin' septim around like tha'," he slurred, no doubt drunk. "These cudgers are all liars and thieves."

The men closest to him eyed him hungrily, just waiting to rob him of all he had.

A slow smile crept along Silver's face, and he decided he'd play along. "You don't say?"

"Aye, sir, for a fee I'll even lead ye to the den meself." He offered a broken-toothed grin to Silver.

"I think I'll be just fine, laddie," Silver replied, "I reckon I can figure it out meself."

"Ah, then I'll give ye a discount," the man grinned more, if that were possible. He seemed giddy to get his hands on a few of Silver's coins.

He led Silver out of the tavern and down the road, opposite of the direction the first lad had given him. _Ah, so this stumbling drunk thought him a fool?_

"It's just ahead here, sir," the man said, "just on through this thicket."

Silver sniffed, the scent of rotting meat and beer filled his senses. Ah, _this is an ambush._

"I'm not sure that this is the true path," Silver called back to the man as he broke through the dense foliage. The man was gone, and there was something sharp at his back.

"Now, _sir_," the man hissed, "if ye wouldn't mind payin' me my fee now?"

Silver grinned, "why of course," he snarled as he slammed a punch into the man's protruding gut. The man scrambled back to his feet, lunging at Silver with the blade.

The lithe young man expertly dodged, returning with a forceful blow to the back of the head. "Goodnight, thief." He quietly mumbled as the man's fat body crumpled to the ground, already unconscious.

The way back to the tavern was easily retraced, however the mob of angry, charred drunks awaiting him weren't quite anticipated.

"Oy," one of the men shouted as Silver reapproached the pub. "Where's Hyl?"

"Probably dead," Silver admitted, unashamed.

"Murderer," the man spat, and the crowd exploded in a frenzy of violence.


	2. Chapter 2

YoungBuck Crumpler

Erementaru: The Child of time Page | **2**

Despite the frenzy of ill-intended fighting, Silver worked his way through, efficiently disarming the army of thieves.  
The first two came at him simultaneously aiming twin blows at his head. He ducked, barely missing the collision of fists, and he swept his leg low, knocking down one of the men. The other was then out with a well-aimed punch to the nose.  
Suddenly, a third man was upon him with a dagger, swinging wild and blind.  
"Damn!" he hissed as the blade nicked his cheek. Ducking out of the man's reach, Silver hastily conjured a spell, and flames exploded across the man's body, incinerating him.

The cloaked man felt the heat lick at his cheek, but instead of burning, the flame gently eased his wound closed.

A few of the men scattered then, but Silver paid them no mind. Unfortunately for his remaining opponents, his wrath was at its peak.

The bodies piled quicker than he'd expected until there was only one left; another lithe young fighter with bruised knuckles and blood splattered across his face. Silver knew that the red-haired man had contributed half of the bodies to the pile, but he couldn't place the exact moment that he had joined the fray.

Now, as they stood face to face, the man's red eyes bored into Silvers. Neither spoke, but each knew that they were facing a formidable adversary.

On the dusty road outside of the pub, the two faced off, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Unbeknownst to them, a third party watched from the cover of foliage, assessing the two powerful men as their attention was fixed on each other.

Tiring of waiting, Silver took a step forward, which was matched by the man opposite him. With less of a physical advantage, our hero aimed a swift kick at the man's head.

He dodged easily, flipping out of Silver's path. He returned a kick of his own, however Silver had the advantage in speed, and quickly jumped out of the man's path.

As he landed, he hadn't anticipated the tackle that sent both men sprawling to the ground. He struggled against the man, who was holding him down, but he was weaker, and eventually realized that his efforts were in vain.

He opened his mouth to form a word, focusing his magical abilities into his entirety, but before he could speak, his foe stood up and offered him a hand wordlessly.

Ignoring the outstretching appendage, Silver stood up and rested his curious gaze on the redhead.

"You don't have malicious intentions," the words were spoken gruffly, followed by an almost incomprehensible apology.

"Silver," our hero said, "Damned thieves, these lot," Silver motioned toward the unconscious men.


End file.
